


Tease. || Larry Stylinson Smut

by whimperings



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, BoyxBoy, Cock Slut, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Grinding, Lace Panties, Larry Turns Me On, Louis Is A Whore, Louis in Lace, Louis in Panties, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stripper Louis, Stripping, Teasing, bye, larrystylinson, slutty!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimperings/pseuds/whimperings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets a new flat and finds out there's a stripper pole in his basement and Louis is the local stripper who's new to the business and is a major cock slut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease. || Larry Stylinson Smut

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so not sorry for writing this. Anyways, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy xx

**Tease.** **|| Larry Stylinson Smut**

**  
Harry**

**  
**"Oh my god," Niall said from the other room. My best mate and I were scoping out my new apartment to see where to put things, since I had a lot of stuff and most of it would have to go in my basement if I wanted my house to look remotely clean. I peeked my head through the doorway, seeing Niall with red cheeks and a big, goofy grin on his lips.

"What?" I asked. 

Niall didn't respond, he just burst into a fit of laughter and pointed into the room next to him. I walked over to him, stood in the doorway and I couldn't help but crack a smile too. In the small room was a stripping pole. It was still shiny, clean and looks like it'd been used a lot. My mouth gaped open; I stepped into the room to check it out. I could use this. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Niall cackled, "You look like you're about to hire your very own stripper to come use this for you!" 

When he saw my facial expression, he suddenly got serious. 

"You were thinking that weren't you?" I shrugged. 

"Considering it." I mumbled, pushing the door open farther. The door locked from the inside, so it was private and nobody could bother. There was a bed in the corner, it wasn't made but it was there. I figured lots of people had sex on there before I moved in. My stomach growled suddenly. "Hey let's go get something to eat." 

Niall gave me a weird look, "You're suddenly hungry after looking at that. You're weird Harry." 

"Yeah, I know." I rolled my eyes and we walked back up the stairs, grabbed our stuff and got in my car. We went to Nando's to get some lunch before we went back to my house. 

"So. You really considered hiring a stripper didn't you?" Niall asked as I turned out of the Nando's parking lot to go home. I looked over at him, my cheeks burning slightly. I shrugged nonchalantly. 

"I mean, it's not a horrible idea." 

"Well. Oh fuck it, this is going to sound weird but you know that guy I met at Uni, Liam?" Niall asked. I nodded, keeping my eyes fixed on the road before us. Niall scratched the back of his neck, hesitantly continuing. "Well, his friend is kind of... well he's got a friend who's a stripper. He's new to the business too... so maybe you could get him. Only if you're serious." Niall's cheeks were a deep crimson by now. I chuckled. 

"Niall. Calm down. What's his name?"

"Louis." Niall mumbled sheepishly. 

"Louis hmm." I said, testing the name out. I tried to imagine what Louis would look like, even though I was going off no description. Louis just sounded like the name of someone gorgeous. Of course, I couldn't do it out loud since Niall was right next to me, but I imagined moaning the name Louis. It was perfect too, the perfect name to moan. Now I was really considering it. 

"Yeah, Liam said he's really... feisty I guess." Niall shrugged. "He sounds cool; I mean if you're into guys dancing on poles." 

I chuckled, "That I am Niall that I am. Hey, ask Liam to either give me his number or something or maybe if he's on a website-"

"He's on a website. Liam said he was advertising for Louis, so he gave me the website in case I knew anyone who'd be interested. I'll give you the card." Niall said, grabbing his wallet from his back pocket. I shook my head, looking at the road. Wow. I couldn't believe I was actually talking to Niall about hiring a stripper. I mean, Niall knew I was openly gay, but still, he doesn't need to know about my kinks or sex life. Well... the sex life I don't have. 

Hey, there are not a lot of gay guys in Cheshire. 

Niall handed me a card. It was a business card. I looked at it, trying to read it quickly without wrecking the car. I read it, the name "Louis Tomlinson." Cute name, too. I wonder what this kid looks like. I kept reading, snorting as I read "erotic dancer". Niall looked at me curiously. 

"What's so funny about it?"   
  


I chuckled, placing the card in my lap and grabbing the steering wheel with two hands once again, shaking my head, "Nothing, nothing. Just... the term erotic dancer. It's funny."

"Erotic dancer." Niall said, trying it out himself, and then laughing shortly after. "Right? They should just say stripper!" 

We had a good laugh from that, even when we walked back into my flat we were still trying to recover. We'd still mumble "erotic dancer" at each other in weird accents and I even said it in French, which had Niall falling face first into the couch, cackling loudly. 

"Alright it's not funny anymore shut up." I said, turning on the TV. Niall's phone beeped. 

He wiped his eyes; his laughter had died down to just little giggles as he read the screen. "Zayn's flirting again." Niall's blue orbs widened. 

"What'd he say?" I asked, grabbing the screen. He'd said, 'aha well I’m still surprised a boy like u is even single (;' and I looked up at Niall, grinning from ear to ear. "Go get some." 

"Harry, c'mon." Niall groaned, shoving his phone in his pocket and blushing like mad. He stood up, putting on his hoodie and running a hand through his messy blonde hair before sighing. "Alright well I think I'm gonna go home, I'm sort of tired. I was up all night Skyping Zayn." he said. I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively and he rolled his eyes. "Bye Haz."

"Bye Nialler." I said. He showed himself out the door and when I heard his car leave the driveway, I went to my room and grabbed my laptop. I took the business card out of my pocket, typing in the name of the website. I typed in the username 'Tommo91' which was what it said on the business card, and up came Louis' profile. It was a picture that'd been taken of him posing in front of the pole in red lace panties and a white t-shirt coming down just above the hem of the underwear. 

If the word 'perfection' in the dictionary had a picture next to it, this picture would be right there. Louis was absolutely gorgeous. Feathery auburn hair, thin, pink, feminine lips, big baby blue eyes, an absolutely delectable ass. My mouth hung open for a moment and I just stared at the plump ass. I couldn't imagine how tight it probably was, and fuck, I was hard. 

I clicked on the private chat section, where you could chat with the person and I dunno, tell them you're hiring them? This was my first time even considering having a stripper, so I was pretty nervous. How do I tell him? 

'You must make an account to chat with this user.' 

I groaned, moving my cursor to the 'make an account' button and signed up. I picked a simple username, harrystyles and then clicked back on the chat button. 

_[18:42] harrystyles: hey_

_[18:45] tommo91: hey :)x_

_[18:46] harrystyles: so u know Liam right?_

_[18:46] tommo91: yeh hes my best mate_

_[18:47] harrystyles: oh haha my friend niall goes 2 uni with him so that's how I kno him. Liam told niall bout u_

_[18:48] tommo91: and niall told u bout me_

_[18:50] harrystyles: yeah aha. so I hear ur new 2 the business?_

_[18:51] tommo91: yeh just joined bout 2 weeks ago. y, u interested?_

_[18:52] harrystyles: yeah. listen, this is gonna sound pretty weird but I jst moved in2 this new apartment nd there's this stripper pole downstrs and niall told me 2 hire u_

_[18:53] tommo91: that doesnt sound weird at all. actually, i'd be glad 2_

_[18:53] harrystyles: oh good, I thot i was comin off like a freak_

_[18:55] tommo91: let's remember im the one being hired to dance around in women’s underwear xD_

_[18:56] harrystyles: haha yeah. Well ur cute so it's ok_

_[18:57] tommo91: well i'd say u 2 but i dont know wat u look like. send me a pic?_

_  
_Oh god. Louis wants to see me? Great. Now I'm all self conscious. What if he thinks I'm weird looking? I mean, he's way out of my league. Big time. There's no way I'd get him if it weren't for these circumstances.

I clicked on a picture of me from Christmas. I liked the picture so I figured I might as well send a decent one. 

_[19:01] tommo91: holy shit ur so cute_

_[19:02] harrystyles: rly?_

_[19:02] tommo91: yeh ur adorable. i'm gonna have 2 touch ur dimples y’know_

_[19:03] harrystyles: haha well go rite ahead. i might have 2 touch ur ass_

_[19:04] tommo91: spank me? (;_

_  
_My dick twitched in my trousers as I imagined leaning him over the bed and spanking his firm ass. I bit my lip.

_[19:04] harrystyles: anything u want_

_[19:05] tommo91: make it hard. spank me hard nd rough 4 being such a dirty little cockslut_

_  
_My eyes nearly bulged out of my head as I read it. Louis Tomlinson is going to be the death of me and we've just met. He's such a little slut. Begging for me to punish him.

_[19:06] harrystyles: im gonna make u my cockslut_   
  


_[19:06] tommo91: bet ur cock is huge_

_[19:07] harrystyles: guess ur jst gonna have 2 find out (;_

_[19:08] tommo91: imagining u spanking me. im hard now xx_

_  
_Join the club buddy.

_[19:09] harrystyles: me 2_   
  


_[19:10] tommo91: u got a webcam cutie?_

_[19:10] harrystyles: ya wanna vid chat?_

_[19:11] tommo91: mmhm mind if i get off 2 u?_

_[19:12] harrystyles: npe ill be doing the same_

_[19:12] tommo91: fuck turn it on now_

_  
_I turned on the webcam and soon a pixilated picture came up. I couldn't see his face clearly, but it was slowly clearing up. Eventually I saw him. Those lips. Those eyes. That hair.

His mouth curved up in a smile, "Damn you're even cuter on video." 

My dick twitched, "You too. You're so pretty babe." 

And what I least expected happened. Louis moaned. "Call me that again," Louis moaned. I could see the outline of his cock through his shirt. It was probably pressed up to his stomach, all hard and flushed and wet with precum. I bit my lip. 

"Louis babe, I'm hard as a rock." I whispered. 

Louis moaned again, his hand going under his shirt and moving up and down. He bit his lip, eyes closing momentarily until he let go of himself and I heard it slap back against his stomach. I licked my lips hungrily. 

"Am I the only one who's gonna touch themselves or are you gonna show me your cock?" Louis smirked at me, sassiness evident in his voice. 'He's feisty' Niall's words echoed in my mind. I sat up for a moment to pull my pants and boxers off; making sure my shirt covered my dick as I got under the duvet. "What, pull the covers off!" 

"Wanna see yours." I whispered, my hand slipping under the covers and gripping it firmly. "Please. It'll get me off." 

Louis grinned, grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head, the fabric dropping next to him. I moaned, squeezing my cock tight. He was big, hard and curved towards his stomach, the head glistening with precum. 

"God, you're huge." I whispered, beginning to wank slowly, my fist tight, dragging my foreskin back with each pump. Louis wrapped a hand around himself and bit his lip, squeezing and I saw a bit of precum leak out. He swiped his fingers over the tip, lifting them to his lips and sucking his flavour off of them. 

"Wish it were you tasting me." he spoke, "Bet you're great at head." 

I shrugged, grinning, "I get practice from time to time." 

Louis' eyebrows furrowed and he licked his palm, wrapping it around himself again and wanking himself firmly. "Well from now on you practice on me, y'got that slut?" 

I moaned, fucking my hand, "Look who's talking. Bet you've got lots of people chatting you up, asking you to come show off that perky little ass of yours." 

"God, Harry let me see you. Let me see your cock, wanna see you - fuck - wanna watch you get off." 

I kicked the duvet off and yanked my shirt over my head, dropping it on the floor beside my bed. Louis licked his lips, eyes locked on me. His hand sped up, his face scrunching up in pleasure as a loud moan escaped his lips. 

"So big, mm." he said, "Fuck. Can't wait to have you in my mouth, Harry. Gonna proper suck you off, bet you'd like that mm? My lips wrapped 'round your throbbing cock?" 

My vision began to blur as my hand got inhumanely fast, chasing my orgasm. 

"Answer me slut."

"God - yes Louis. Wanna see your lips 'round me, wanna disappear into your mouth, wanna - uh - wanna fuck your throat so deep you'll taste me for days. God - fuck." my limbs went limp as I squirted across my chest and rubbed over the sensitive head a few times, swiping over the slit. My head rolled back, resting on the pillows as I tried to steady my breathing. 

I looked back at the screen, hoping to see Louis, but the video had disappeared, and a signal flashed on my screen saying I had an unread message from tommo91.

_[19:33] tommo91: guess ull jst have 2 wait til i come ovr to see me cum (; hows 2morrow sound?_

_[19:34] harrystyles: sounds great c;_

_[19:34] tommo91: great. make sure 2 have lube. no condoms tho. wanna feel u_

_[19:35] harrystyles: mmk_

_[19:36] tommo91: gotta go now, dnt 4get tomorrow. stay pretty babe xxxxx_

_[19:37] harrystyles: k c ya babe :)x_

_  
_I exited out, closing my laptop and grabbing a towel to clean myself up. That was the best wank I've ever had, and it was with the most attractive boy I've ever seen. Fuck. Thank you Niall Horan for being friends with weird Uni boys.

-Next Day-

I woke up after having a wet dream. In my dream Louis had tied me to the bed and literally rode my face and fuck he was moaning just like he was last night on the video chat. I literally soiled my pants and don't even regret one second of it. I got up and went to go shower, and probably wank to the thought of Louis. 

 

I sat down with just a towel wrapped around my waist and opened up the website again, and saw that I had a new message from Louis. 

_[12:24] tommo91: hey babe ill be ther @ 2_

_  
_I looked at the clock and holy fuck it was 1:43 already. Louis would be here any minute and I wasn't even ready yet. I quickly put on a casual outfit, my boots, skinny jeans and a black t-shirt. I put a bandana in my hair and looked in the mirror. I was pretty satisfied, I didn't look like I tried too hard but I also didn't look like I just kinda threw something on like fuck it.

The doorbell rang and I went to open it, blushing slightly when I saw him bite his lip and do a once over of me.

“Hi,” my voice came out small and holy fuck the effect he had on me just standing in the door way was overwhelming. I already felt like a little kid and he was the adult and I’d do whatever he told me to do.

“Hey babe.” He said, stepping in without me inviting him in. Oh well. I stepped aside, letting him place his stuff on the ground, making sure to stick his bum out as he did so. He was wearing skin tight skinny jeans like me, a white t-shirt and an acid washed denim jacket. His pants were rolled up at the bottom, showing off tattoos on his ankles and he wore a pair of black vans. I bit my lip, my hand squeezing the doorknob. He stood up straight and looked at me. “Well?”

“Well what?”

“Aren’t you gonna show me where the pole is? Can’t wait to put on a show for you.” He said. I gulped, closing the door and nodding.

“Oh, yeah, right. Sorry. Follow me.” I said. Before I could move towards the basement door he pushed me against the door, pecking my lips gently before spinning around and pressing his bum firmly to my crotch.

“Shit, can already feel you.” He whispered, then grabbed his stuff and followed me. I gulped thickly. This kid is going to kill me.

We got downstairs into the little room and I could hardly contain my anxiousness. I just wanted him, grinding into that pole and showing off his cute, plump ass. God, how I wanted to pound into him.

“Staring isn’t nice Harry.” He said, but he wasn’t even facing me so I didn’t know how he knew I was looking at him. I bit my lip but continued to watch him anyway. He turned around, nudging my chest so I was sitting on the bed, my back pressed to the wall. He got on my lap, straddling me, arms wrapped loosely around my neck as his hot breath ghosted over my face. His breath smelled like peppermint. I bit my lip. “Stop, don’t bite it. My job.” He whispered, leaning down and pressing his lips chastely to mine. But the innocence of it didn’t last for too long as it turned into open mouth kissing, he parted his lips and sucked my bottom one between his, licking and sucking on it. I moaned in approval, grabbing his small hips and rubbing my thumb in circles.

He gently tugged it with his teeth before sitting back, cupping my jaw with his hands.

“I’ve been thinking about you since last night,” he mumbled, thumb running over my bottom lip, “couldn’t wait to kiss you. Feel your skin on mine and god,” he moaned as he ran his hands under my shirt, up and down my abs, “it feels so good.”

I swallowed, my eyes closing. He nudged my head to the side and sponged warm kisses up and down my jaw, trailing down my neck til he was right under my ear. He moaned against my skin when I slid my hands around him and cupped his arse, squeezing firmly.

My trousers began to get tight, my heart race picking up and my cheeks flushing. Louis pulled away, tugging at the hem of my shirt. I lifted my arms, letting him pull it off and his eyes trailed down my torso, lingering a bit at the little bit of my happy trail sticking out of my pants. His hands slid down, thumbs rubbing over my nipples causing them to harden. I breathed out shakily. He leaned down, tongue flicking over the right one as he pinched the left one between his index finger and thumb. A moan of approval rumbled in my chest and a proud smirk worked its way into Louis’ features.

“So pretty, baby,” he cooed, his finger trailing along my jaw as he popped the button of my jeans. I let out a breathy whine, rutting my hips up into the air. He pushed my hips back down to the bed, backing up so he was off the bed and turned on some music. He removed his shoes and socks, his jeans and he teasingly messed with the hem of his shirt, his hips swaying from side to side, but he let go of it, wrapping his hands around the pole and pulling himself close to it. His cock made contact with the cold metal and his head rolled back.

I unzipped my trousers and slip my hands in my boxers, beginning to stroke myself as I watched him wrap a leg around the pole and grind into it, moaning and reaching one hand behind him, grabbing his bum. He teasingly pulled the hem of his lace panties down, revealing the top of his crack.

“Louis,” I moaned out, imagining his hand wrapped around my cock instead of mine.

Louis smirked, pulling his thong to the side and running a finger over his arsehole. I squeezed my cock harder, moaning and watching as Louis bit his lip, grinding himself back into the pole and spinning around it. I could see him, hard, flushed, pressing hard against the hem of his panties. Lord.

I pulled my jeans down, releasing my cock from its tight restraints and sighing as the cool air hit it. The song ended and Louis walked over slowly, hand shooing mine away. He got down on his knees, spreading my legs and placing slow, lingering kisses on my thighs. I closed my eyes, going to touch myself again but Louis grabbed my hands, placing them behind my back.

“No touch.” He said, then resumed placing teasing kisses to my thighs. I whined, my dick bobbing against my stomach. Louis smirked, grabbing the base of my cock and pulling it down so his lips hovered over the head. “Want me to suck you baby?”

“Yeah,” I breathed out.

“What’s that?”

“Yes Louis, fuck.” I nearly whined, rutting my hips up towards his face. He chuckled, giving the head a quick lick before he stood up. “What? Louis!”

Louis grinned, pulling his shirt off and his panties as well. He dropped them next to me on the bed, then pulled me close to the edge of the bed. He turned around, grabbing my cock in his hands and for a second I thought he was gonna start riding me but instead he began to rub his arse up and down, like I was fucking his ass cheeks.

“God, Louis,” I moaned, grabbing his hips and helping him move. He circled his hips, grinding roughly and moaning himself. I licked my lips, beginning to kiss his neck from behind and Louis just loved it, being the little slut he is. I slightly bit down, sucking to bring the blood to the surface. I wanted everyone to know how good Louis and I’d made each other feel. I began to fuck up into his cheeks, feeling like I’d be getting close any second but he pulled off and spun around again, hand wrapping around my cock and squeezing so precum dribbled out.

I looked down at the beautiful boy as he licked a fat stripe up the underside, nipping at a vein causing my jaw to go slack.

“Taste s’good, Harry.” He whispered as his tongue enveloped my throbbing head. I gritted my teeth, feeling the warm heaven of his mouth begin to take me whole. My head rolled back, resting on the wall as I fisted his hair tightly, groaning and trying with all my might not to fuck his mouth. Louis swirled his tongue around the base, bobbing his head and pulling off with a ‘pop’ to lick the slit every once in a while.

“Fuck, Louis, you were born to suck cock.” I moaned, tugging his hair. Louis giggled around me, causing me to shiver and arch my back slightly.

“Look at me, Harry, want you to watch me.” He commanded and he didn’t have to ask me twice. I looked down at him, the blue of his eyes merely slim rings around his pupils wide with lust. His lips wrapped around me, taking me in nearly balls deep. I moaned, not only at the feeling but at the sight of this gorgeous boy sucking my cock like a little slut and fuck I wanted to touch him.

“Lou- fuck – wanna touch you too.”

“Later,” Louis hummed around me, eyes flickering back up at mine as he began to hollow his cheeks, sucking rougher. I noticed when he hollowed his cheeks his cheekbones stood out more and damn, this kid has good bone structure. I ran my fingers through his hair, moving my hips ever so slightly into his touch and Louis hummed again, eyes closing as he took me deeper. I was practically having a heart attack; my heart was beating faster than it ever had and I thought it was going to beat out of my chest in a minute.

“F-fuck Louis,” I practically screamed. I could already feel that tingling sensation in my lower stomach, I knew I was going to burst any second, “close.”

Louis moaned, meeting eyes with me again and bobbing up and down quicker, “Look so good when you cum. So sexy, babe.” He whispered, his hands holding my thighs apart as he licked the tip again, taking me back in. I groaned, losing all will power and thrusting up into his throat like there was no tomorrow. My cock twitched in his mouth and Louis felt it. He pulled off, wrapping his hand firmly around it and beginning to jerk me off. His eyes closed, his tongue slightly poking out, he thumbed over the slit and squeezed and tugged until I was spilling all over his face, my hands digging into the mattress and a loud moan eliciting from the back of my throat. I opened my eyes and looked at him. It streaked across his lips, a bit on his cheeks and some on his chin. I moaned, reaching my hand down and brushing my thumb over his chin to clean him up. He bit his lip.

“Suck it off your finger.” He said, more of a demand than anything but I wanted to please him, so I lifted my finger up to my mouth and sucked my juices off. He moaned, licking up a bit that was on his lips. “You’re so pretty when you cum.” His hand cupped my cheek and his rough thumb brushed over my cheekbone. I grinned, my eyes heavy and my breathing heavier.

“Wanna taste you,” I whispered, breathless but still eager to get Louis off as well. “Hands and knees, now.”

Louis climbed onto the bed, getting up on his hands and knees and turning his head so he looked at me from his peripheral vision. I licked my bottom lip, slowly kneading his plump ass cheeks, my thumbs pulling them apart to view his fluttering hole. Louis’ head hung between his shoulders, a content sigh passing his lips. I couldn’t help but give him a once over, admiring the way his cock hung heavy between his thighs, his balls drawn tight to his body and his hole looking so _ready_  I wanted to cry.

“Harry.” Louis whimpered, resting himself on one elbow as his other hand began to tug himself. I pulled his hands away.

“Want you to cum untouched.” I said, pinning his hands down to the bed. He sighed, shifting around to get comfortable and I just couldn’t wait any longer. I leaned down, flicking my tongue gently over the hole, watching it flutter in anticipation. Louis breathed heavily, wiggling his bum back towards me as if to beg me to get on with it. I did so, licking a fat stripe up from the back of his balls to his hole, my tongue gently prodding at the sensitive area.

“Right there.” Louis moaned in approval, his body clenching up. I began to lap at the hole, holding his cheeks apart and having to push his hand away every once in a while when he reached down to touch himself. I lapped at it until it was shiny with my spit, sensitive and puffy. Louis whined, his head hanging again. “Let’s go, Harry. Eat me out.”

“I’ll do as I please.” I hummed, diving back in and prodding at the hole with my tongue until it gave way and I was pushing my tongue in, him clenching around me and he gasped, whining breathily and thrusting his hips back towards my face. I adjusted my hands as I pulled back out and lapped over the shiny hole a few times, my thumb rubbing over it. I placed soft kisses to the back of Louis’ thighs, gently biting down into the skin.

“Harry, please. Don’t stop there.” Louis whispered, desperateness prominent in his voice. I chuckled, obeying his command and coming back up to lick him, slipping my tongue back in and he writhed with pleasure. I was quite proud of myself when broken moans began passing his lips, his hips thrusting forward and back. I swirled my tongue inside him, pointing it so it would go deep and moved my head back fairly quickly. “Lay down on your back, Harry.”

“No Lou I wanna-”

“Down on your back.” He spat. I complied as he stepped off the bed and I laid down on my back. He climbed back up ontop of me, his ass right above my face and his hot breath hitting my cock. I shivered.

I spread his cheeks apart again and began licking, suckling and prodding at him and he was a mess already. He took my re-hardened cock back into his mouth and began to hollow out his cheeks again, taking me as deep as he could. This just encouraged me to push my tongue in as deep as I could go, my face buried between his cheeks. Louis slurped and pulled up, a loud whine passing his lips as he began to get close. I lapped at his shiny, small pink opening, wanting to eat it all up and take a fucking picture and make it the home screen on my phone because fuck his ass was delicious.

“Like that Lou?” I flicked my tongue over it, again and again, then licking a fat stripe from his balls back up, flicking my tongue again.

“Y-yeah. Love that,” Louis’ voice quivered and his thighs began to shake and his knees were giving out. I slurped up some of the spit running down my lips and chin, nibbling slightly on the creamy skin of his arse. “H-Harry. Fuck, m’close. Lick me out.”

I did, lapping and slurping and sucking and doing anything I could think of to please Louis, my thumbs digging into his cheeks and practically burying my face as close to his ass as I could reach. Louis’ breaths began to get shorter, choppier.

“Gonna c-cum.” He whimpered, going to touch himself but I slapped his hand away. He whined, placing it back on the bed, kitten licking at the head of my cock as he waited for his high to come. And god, a few more flicks of my tongue later, he was cumming over my chest and stomach. The moans coming from him were almost as beautiful as him and I wanted to record it and save it as a fucking ringtone or something because god damn I don’t think I’d ever get tired of hearing that noise.

“W-wow that’s quite a tongue you’ve got there.” Louis hummed as we both sat next to each other, our chests rising and falling and our breaths eventually beginning to even out.

“Quite an arse you’ve got.” I smirked over at him. He giggled, covering his mouth with a small hand and I just couldn’t help but smile at him. “You’re probably the cutest person I’ve ever seen.”

“Same with you,” he murmured as he nuzzled his face in my neck. I smiled, wrapping my arms around his tiny frame and closed my eyes. “Hey Harry?”

“Yeah?”

“Can we do this again?” he whispered. “I mean, I’m reconsidering being in this business now. I kind of like you too much to go and do this with other people.” His cheeks turned pink and my heart fluttered. I was thinking the same thing.

“Yeah, yeah definitely. I’d like that.” I said and he smiled, tilting his head back to he could peck my lips.

“Good. Oh and also, you forgot to spank me.” He said. I planted a sharp slap to his arse and his face contorted in pain, then he looked at me with devil eyes. “I didn’t mean now.”

“Guess you’ll have to punish me, then.” I smirked. 


End file.
